This is how it Goes
by Rotashark
Summary: And then I heard it above the roar of the river, that one sound that turned my life upside down."
1. In one moment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

We were finally heading home after a month and a half of raiding, which more like shopping now. Wanda and Burns worked together gathering supplies for us all. He absolutely worshiped Wanda, her being form the Origin as well as nine planets and all that. It was a bit annoying for me I guess, but hey, she liked talking to him. Wanda talked to Sunny while we were at home in the caves but Sunny wasn't much fun for conversation.

Now we were in Colorado in January and it was freezing. Which was nice for a change and so was the snow. However I think we all missed the warmth of the desert. Jared, Melanie, Jamie and I were beginning to load the moving truck with boxes. We were on an abandoned road that ran next to a huge river.

I stopped Wanda as she tried to pick up one of the smaller boxes.

"Wanda..." I warned teasingly

"Oh, Ian! Leave me alone!" She said exasperated as she tried to lift the box.

In one swift movement I picked her up.

"Hey!" she complained "Put me down!" Her attempt to try and sound hateful was rather comical as she struggled uselessly against my arms.

"No" I said and then I kissed her and her struggles stopped. Heat flooded though my veins as I felt her lips on mine. All too soon someone cleared their throat. We looked up, everyone was starring at us. Wanda, embarrassed, turned pink and avoided looking at us all. Jamie spoke first,

"Could we keep it G rated please? I think I'm going to be sick. Also I don't know about you guys but, I'd kinda would like to go home sometime soon. It looks like snow again and it would be nice if it covered our tracks." Kid was getting smart. "So I say 'let's get outta here' ok?" we all murmured it agreement.

"Wanda, go for a walk with Burns or something, and if you try to help, I'll tie you to a tree. So, go" I set her down and she started to walk back to the box she was lifting. "Wanda, I'm serious" I said spinning her around to face me.

She glared at me for a moment "Oh fine" she huffed, and then started stomping off towards Burns. "You win." I smiled triumphantly, I almost always did.

Reluctantly, I turned my attention back to the boxes. Wanda and Burns were walking along the river, talking. We were almost done when I heard it above the roar of the river. That one sound that turned my world upside down: a splash.

**A/N: cliffhanger sorry. Review please. i hope to update soon.**


	2. falling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 2

I whirled around searching for where I had seen them last. Horrified I saw Burns near the edge, frozen his arms half extended toward nothing. Behind me my horror was echoed by three others. In my mind there was only one thought. _Wanda._ "No!" I cried in disbelief. My shock only lasted a second before it turned into panic. I was running now, my heart beating, Wanda, Wanda, Wanda with each beat. We were upriver from where she fell in. Behind me I could hear the others running too. I couldn't even see her. The current was much too strong, she'd never survive. No, I couldn't believe that, I refused to, there had to be a way. Then I saw something, a glimpse of her hair and blue windbreaker before the current plunged her back under. Ahead, Burns was ripping of his jacket and kicking off his shoes and then he jumped in. I reached the spot where Burns had jumped. I saw him go under the water too. I stood with the others behind me. I stood there helpless for what seemed like an eternity wanting to die.

Finally Burns resurfaced, and in his arms, Wanda's limp form. Momentarily relief washed through me. I waited useless, while he struggled back to shore. When he got near he was exhausted and I waded into my knees to retrieve Wanda from him. She was unconscious and wasn't breathing the panic came back in full force. I laid her down away from the waters edge, my mind was blank. "Jared!" I pleaded. Jared, who had been helping Burns from the water, rushed over and kneeled beside me. "She's not breathing" I cried. "I've never done this before" _Wanda_, _Wanda_, _**Wanda**_.

"Check her mouth" he ordered.

"It's full of water" I said in despair.

"Move!"

I did as he said to numb to do anything else. I watched horrified as he roughly beat the water from lungs, I was afraid he would break her or at least her ribs, she was just too fragile.

"CPR" He ordered. I was regaining my head. CPR I could do that. Frantically, I blew air into her lungs. After two breathes she started coughing up water. Thank God, she was alive. She open she eyes and looked around disoriented at all of our faces.

"Ian" she croaked pitifully and she extended her hands toward me, I pulled her into my lap. She was shaking terribly and chattering her teeth loudly. I turned to Burns, he was the reason she was here with me right now. "Thank you" I said to him and he inclined his head in return. We all stayed there in silence for a moment in thought to how close we had become to losing one of us. Wanda started chattering again, Burns and her must had to be freezing. _Stupid of you Ian_.

Melanie came back to reality first, "C'mon Wanda lets get you in to some dry clothes, you too Burns."

We all started walking back to the truck, me carrying Wanda; she hid her face in my jacket behind her hair. "Ia-a-an" she stuttered out.

"Yes?"

"I'm s-sorry" I groaned internally, she was always sorry for something.

"For what this time, and whatever it is you shouldn't be."

"For drowning, I was-s s-stupid." Here she went again with blaming herself for everything.

"Wanda it was an accident"

"A s-stupid one, I got too close to the edge and sl-slipped. Burns tried to warn me but I didn't listen."

"You hardly ever do."

Nobody spoke till we arrived back at the truck. Melanie got there before us and came toward us with an armful of dry clothes. I set Wanda down; she was a bit unsteady but used the side of the truck to support herself. She looked up at me for the first time since talking; tears were steaming down her face. A lump caught in my throat seeing her like that I wanted to comfort her but she turned her head away. Melanie saw her face and gave me an accusing murderous glare. "Shoo" she growled. I was not one to argue, I wasn't the only overprotective one these days. Melanie and Wanda were like sisters, Mel the older, protective one. I walked back over to Jared he was loading the boxes back in the truck. Silently I started to help.

"That was close," he remarked. It had been close, I hoped Wanda would be fine after she warmed up and slept for a while.

"Thanks for everything Jared" I said meaning so much more than what he did today. He kept everyone one of us at the caves alive. He had kept Wanda alive in past times too. _Even when I tried to kill her the first time_, I thought. It was painful knowing that I once tried to kill her; I would never live that down. Jared nodded comprehending my meaning; life in the caves without Jared would be hard.

We were done loading the boxes when Jamie appeared carrying Wanda fallowed by Mel. I shouldn't have, but I flipped out. Wanda had dry clothes on, her eyes were closed and _Jamie_ was carrying her.

"What's wrong with her? And _why_are you carrying her?" I lashed out. Jared's hand was on my shoulder in an instant restraining me. Wanda's eyes were open now starring at me in horror. Jamie was taken aback by my hostility and Melanie was getting really defensive.

"For your information,_ Ian_, Wanda is completely exhausted and is shaking so much she can barely stand, let alone walk and _leave Jamie alone_!" Yikes, she was shouting by the time she finished. Melanie looked like she was about to rip my face off. I didn't want this to turn into a fight.

"Sorry, overreaction." I said quickly to calm things down. "Jamie, give her to me please?"

"No" he said defiantly "I'm perfectly able to carry her and she's not much heavier than the boxes." I sighed Jamie almost always got his way. Jared released me now that things had calmed down.

"Jamie, put me down, I can walk."

"No" we all almost said at the same time. Wanda's voice had sounded so pitiful and weak a lump rose in my throat when I had heard it through her chattering teeth.

"Wanda," Mel said "You can't even keep your eyes open, I highly doubt you can put one foot in front of the other." Wanda slumped into Jamie and I went to go stand beside him, just in case. Wanda's eyes dropped and her head rolled limply. We got to the car and Jamie set her down carefully in the back seat, after prying her fingers from his coat.

"Jamie" she whispered, after he had succeeded freeing himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked even though the question wasn't directed a me. Her shivering seemed to answer my question.

"Cold" she breathed.

"Oh" I hadn't noticed till now that she didn't have a jacket. I walked around to the other door and slid in. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I put my hand on her cheek, it was ice cold. I bent down to give her a peck on the cheek before getting back out. Jared was splitting us up, "Burns can you drive?"

"That's depends if we still have some _awake _left or not?"

"Yeah, but that's the last of it" piped up Jamie "Or, I could drive"

"Ha ha ha" said Melanie sarcastically, "You don't even know how to drive"

"You could teach me"

"In your dreams kid"

"Alright" said Jared, clearly wanting to get back on subject. "Burns, you can take the last of the awake and drive the car. Mel and I will take the truck, Jamie and Ian will go with Burns. Got it? Good, lets move."

We all got in our places; I let Jamie take the front seat next to Burns, who was now on a high from the awake. I crawled in the back next to Wanda still shivering, I pulled her into my lap and she stayed curled up in her ball.

We drove out onto the highway. Limb by limb Wanda uncurled from her ball until she hung limp in my arms. I pulled all her hair back from her face and thought how close I had come to never seeing it again; I cringed internally at the thought. I sighed and looked out the window at the sinking sun. In front of me the kid was already snoring, it had been a long day for all of us. Moments later I found myself asleep.

**A/N thanks for continuing to read this story. please review. Find out what happens next!! I'll update soon.**


	3. frozen

**Disclaimer: I could never own any of these wonderful characters. only stephanie meyer can.**

**Chapter 3**

All I remembered was that I was talking to Burns; he had said something about it being slippery and to watch out, however I had just said I would be careful. A few seconds later I slipped right into the water. I was thrown into the icy current and being tossed around under water. There was barely any air supply in my lungs that was being knocked out every second. I have no idea how long I was tossed around in the water. I tried to touch something, anything: the bottom, a rock. Then it struck me I would probably drown. No Wanda, keep yourself alive for Ian, the word brought pain. I struggled harder it was no use. My lungs screamed for air, there was no up or down just water. Finally my head broke the surface but not long enough for me to get a breath. Blackness covered my vision pushing me away from my surroundings, I let it come there was no use fighting it. The last thing I remembered was two strong hands on my shoulders before the world went dead.

I awoke with the sound of rhythmic pounding, and then I realized it was my chest being pounded on, it hurt. Water was rising back up my throat that I was not in control of. I tried to breath but thoughts and my body weren't on the same terms. Warm breath filled my airways and my lungs took it in; once, twice...

I was in control again I coughed up some of the remaining water and my eyes flew open.

I saw all the familiar faces around me fill with relief, but only one really mattered right now.

"Ian" I croaked and it sounded rather pitiful. I started to reach for him but he was already picking me of ground and crushing me into his chest.

"Wanda" he breathed, kissing my forehead. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Everyone was in a trace like state starring at me; I felt their stares boring into me. I covered my face with my hair I stared at Ian's jacket. I began to shiver and chatter out of control and everyone slowly started to wake up. Mel spoke first, "C'mon let's Wanda and Burns into some dry clothes before they freeze to death." Burns? Burns he had risked his life to jump in the river and save me? I turned me head to look at him, my rescuer. He was soaked just like me and was exhausted as he tried to get up and Jared helped him.

"Thank you" I managed to stutter out. He had a haunted look in his eye as he just nodded in return. Ian stood up with me in his arms; I had no objections to him carrying me this time. I doubted I could even walk. I buried my face in his jacket again, I had lost mine in the water, or Burns had taken it off because it must have been really heavy wet. I felt bad, what had I done, I had just almost drowned! Burns could have died trying to save me! What would Ian done with out me, or Jamie, Mel or Jared? Why did I walk so close to the edge? Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could have I done this to them? That was mean; they didn't deserve the pain I had just put them through.

"Ian?" I managed to get out through chattering teeth.

"Yes?" he said looking at me like I would shatter to a million pieces at any moment.

"I'm sorry" I said. I felt wretched for making them all worry about me.

"For what this time Wanda, and whatever it is, you shouldn't be." He sounded exasperated and annoyed; he didn't like me blaming myself even though I was to blame.

"For drowning, I was stupid." The whole thing could have been preventable.

"Wanda, it was an accident, no one is at fault" Yes someone was. Me. How could he not see that?

"A stupid one. I got too close to the edge and slipped. Burns tried to warn me but I didn't listen."

"You hardly ever do." He was right, I never did listen. The words stung more than he realized. I should listen and I didn't. They were always right and I ignored them and then things like this happened. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and buried my face in his jacket. I cried silently until we reached the truck. He set me down upright, I was too shaky a tired to stand so I slumped down, my back against the tires. Ian saw my tear stained face and moved forward to comfort me, but I turned away, I didn't deserve his comfort and I felt even more terrible when I saw Ian's pain expression. Melanie saw my face and growled at Ian and told him to go away, misinterpreting the reason for my tears. I was silent as she helped me get dressed. I was too tired to do anything, to keep my eyes open or even talk. I was cold, freezing to be more accurate. Jamie came by when we were finished. Melanie had basically dressed me, my eyes had been closed half the time and she had supported most of my weight.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. Wanda ready to go home?" all I could do was nod weakly.

"Can she walk?"

"No."

"Can I carry her then?"

"Go for it, but if you drop her your on your own with Ian"

"Okay" Jamie was really enthusiastic, probably because he got to take care of someone else for a change. If I still was in Mel's body I would probably be the one carrying him, then again he and Melanie were about the same size now. I clung to his coat with my small hands. Jamie, oh Jamie. I didn't like the fact that he was growing up so fast. Soon he would be fifteen and I think Mel agreed with me when I wish he could be nine forever.

Things were taking a trance like state for me and my hearing was muffled and I kept my eyes closed as I let my head roll limply.

"_**What is wrong with her and why are you carrying her?**_" My eyes flew open in shock as I heard Ian's extremely upset hostile tone directed at Jamie. How could he yell at Jamie, _my_ Jamie like that? I clung to Jamie clothes and held myself up higher. Jared hand was on Ian's shoulder and Melanie was shouting at Ian. Then they were fighting about who got to carry me. Ugh! So to stop their arguing I simply said "Jamie put me down I can walk."

All I got was a chorus of "No" in return. Then I got a lecture from Mel how I couldn't even keep my eyes open, let alone walk. I slumped into Jamie she was right and the noise was fuzzy again, I let my eyes close and my head roll. I was set down into the back seat of the car. I had forgotten how to move my fingers and Jamie had to pry them off his coat. I was still freezing.

"Jamie" I whimpered.

"What's wrong?" It was Ian, he sounded really hurt.

"Cold" I was shivering again. He slid in beside me and wrapped his jacket around me. It helped and I curled into a ball. He put his warm hand on my face; I wanted him to keep it there it felt good. He sighed and took his hand off and kissed me on the cheek, I was too worn out to respond. I noticed when the others got in and Ian sat in the back with and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep moments later.

**A/N I know this is the same as the last chapter but I wanted to do it again from Wanda's POV. i might have changed a few things in it too sorry. R&R please. If you've read this far you either like it or your just really bored. thank you anyway.**


	4. time is precious

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, the awsome person who made up these characters owns everything.**

**Chapter 4**

Jared stopped the truck and we climbed down. It was hours past sunset and we called Burns and told him to find a place to bunker down for the night. Now we had two cell phones to communicate with, but we only used them on raids where we could charge them in hotels overnight. We were in front of a small road side motel. The others had arrived a few minutes before us and checked us in. Burns met us by the truck and showed us to our room.

"Have any trouble?" asked Jared

"No." replied Burns.

"Is Wanda okay?" I burst out.

"Yeah, don't worry she's doing fine. Slept the whole way. She'll be alright." I really hoped she would.

Jared took my hand and used it to draw me closer to him. "You worry to much sometimes Mel." I just sighed.

"When a person you love comes very close to drowning you have every right to worry." I retorted

"Well worry later, I wanna hit the sack."

We entered our room, there were two rooms, one had a double bed and the other had a twin bed, a couch and TV. There was also a bathroom, it was so nice to have a shower, toilet and sink again. Wanda was already sleeping on the big bed and it was decided that I should share it with her. Burns got the other bed, Jamie the couch and Jared and Ian rolled sleeping bags out on the floor. Jared switched on the TV, but there was nothing of interesting on so he settled for the weather channel.

I had no interest in the weather so I went to the room that I shared with Wanda. Ian was there, kneeling on the floor watching Wanda sleep. I went over and kneeled beside him.

"She'll be fine Ian, don't worry." I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess your right" he said but made no move to get up. "I just feel like I've failed her, ya know? Like I should have watched her more carefully. I could have stopped her from falling. I don't feel like I'm doing anything right and..." he let his words trail off, choked by pain. Ian shouldn't feel this way. What happened today was an accident and yet he felt like he failed? Him feeling this way would do no one any good.

"Ian?" I asked to see if he was still listening. When he made no reply I squirmed around so that I would face him and he had no where else to look but my face. "Ian your doing fine." No one could ask for a better person to take care of them in the world." I heard him grumble something about limited choices of people in the world, but I continued. "Wanda loves you more than anything in the world, Ian" I said firmly.

"And I don't deserve it" he replied bitterly. I sighed this wasn't going anywhere tonight.

I walked out to use the restroom, on my way back to my room I sat down and curled up to Jared on the floor. He put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and turned my head to face him.

"Jared, can you keep an eye on Ian? He seems a bit...depressed."

Jared sighed, "Sure, I know how he feels."

"You do?" I asked curious. He stared intently at my face, his eyes boring into mine, before answering.

"I felt that way once, only a thousand times worse."

"When?" I asked curious now.

"When you didn't come back." Ah, that. I tried not to remember that time, when I had been captured by the seekers. I kissed him on the cheek, I was here now. He returned it with a kiss on the lips.

"'Night Jared. You'll never guess but, I love you," I said getting up.

"I love you too Mel. Sleep well, we'll be home tomorrow." Ah yes tomorrow we would be home. I always coming home everyone was always happy to see you and the food you brought. The little kids' faces lit up like you were Santa Clause on Christmas Eve. I had gotten Jamie a new shirt and some new shoes; he had outgrown his old ones. Wanda had bought some candy for the little ones and she and Burns had gotten stuff for a Valentines Day party in a few months. We would get together with all the other rebel groups for the first time and it would be lots of fun.

I turned back to my room. Wanda would be fine I had to believe that. I shooed Ian out. How would I sleep in my room with him staring at Wanda the whole night? He left after giving Wanda a kiss and with a heavy sigh he left.

I flopped down on the bed next to Wanda. It felt so good; I had been sleeping in the car most the time. I turned on my side away from Wanda.

"Night Wanderer." Just to let you know Ian worried sick and is acting like your going to evaporate or something. Well, goodnight." I said not really expecting an answer. I stared at the ceiling trying to find a pattern in it. After discovering that there was none I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N I wanted some Mel/Jared in this and Ian's not the most exciting person in this chapter. I wanted to show Melanie's and Wanda's sister relationship. Nothing much happens in it sorry. Hope for some action in the next one. Thanks guys,**

**Leah**


	5. That's what you get

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer (that we have to add): hopefully you all know by now that this does not belong to me because: do I look Stephanie Meyer? I'm not that coolly creative. **

Someone was shaking me awake.

"Ian!" Ah. Melanie Stryder. Jared would've kicked me, Jamie would be doing much of the same thing his sister was now, Wanda...

I bolted upright. Yesterday's events came flooding back.

"Wanda" I whispered.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk about," said Melanie. I did not like the way she loomed over me and so I stood up and looked down on Melanie.

"What about Wanda?" I asked with more menace than necessary.

"Well..." she stammered unsure weather to proceed or not. "She's. Not. Doing. So. Well." She said each word cautiously as if I would hit her at any moment. I dashed to the other side of the room desperate to see Wanda. Then Jared did his thing where he just suddenly appears. He blocked my entrance into Wanda's room.

"Move," I growled.

"Ian listen, Wanda's sick and she needs to go to a healing facility before she gets any worse."

"Let Doc take care of her."

"No Ian. Doc has a limited amount of med supplies compared to what the souls have," said Jared, serious now. He saw my eyes glowering with pure hatred but he ignored it. "Burns is going to take Wanda to a Healing facility close to here, while the rest of us head home."

"No. No! No! _No!_ I'm going with her"

"To do what, Ian? You think it'll will help if your caught sitting in the car while they're in there. Do you think Wanda will be happy if you risked yourself? Ian, think! If you got caught she'd blame it on herself." He stopped his speech with a huff.

"Then I guess there's only one option then, isn't there. I just won't get caught"

**A/N: Sorry that's it's been so long since my last update on this story. I got distracted form it and started another story. But I'll try to keep up with this one better. So, my Halloween has been ruined. Its pouring rain and I wanna go trick or treating. Also it's freezing and the wind is blowing. Does that sound fun or what? Okay. Sorry for the long wait and the unexciting chapter. I'll try to better bye.**


	6. Mistake

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer, you would be paying to read this. Since you're not paying, I guess this doesn't belong to me.**

**BPOV:**

Wanderer was set carefully by Ian into the back seat of the car. Reluctantly he walked over to the truck. Jared walked over to my window and ran over the plan. I was to take Wanderer to the Healing Facility in the small town nearby while the rest of them drove two hours ahead and waited for us. I drove, keeping my eyes on the road. Wanderer still hadn't woken up when I pulled into the healing facility.

Ian had called me SIX times on the cell phone using up all my minutes. Couldn't he wait till a REAL emergency? _No_ I sighed. I guess he couldn't because to him it was an emergency. Still...six times. Alright, love, I still hadn't figured it out. I had memories of love, but it wasn't the same. I'd never known love like the kind they felt or any of the other people who were partners.

I turned away from my thoughts and thought back to how Ian would kill me if Wanderer died. Died? She wouldn't die. Why would I think that? I found an easy parking spot. Who was ever really sick these days? I picked Wanderer up and got all panicky and ran into the healing facility with her in my arms. The nurse at the desk jumped in surprise at the sight of us.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"My, my niece! We were camping and she, she fell in the river. She went to sleep and never woke up!" I did a convincing panicked voice. I _was _concerned about her. I was glad Nate made me practice lying all those years.

We were rushed to a small room and a doctor was called in. I was asked a lot of questions. They said there was _almost _nothing to worry about as they went to work...

**WPOV:**

"She should be waking up soon."

"Alright, thank you so much ladies for your time. Please excuse me but I would like some time alone with my niece when she wakes up."

Voices drifted through my ears and I began to make out the words.

"Yes of course, we'll be back in minutes to examine her and make sure she is completely fine."

I kept my eyes shut. Where was I?

"I understand completely, Madame, thank you again." That was Burns. Why was he here? Why was I here? Who were those people?

"You're welcome very much sir." A door closed and footsteps echoed away.

I felt Burns' breath at my ear, "You can open your eyes now Wanderer, I know you're awake."

I gasped and sat upright. "How did you know?"

"You were holding your breath."

"Oh. Well then why am I here? Ian! Where's Ian? Did we get caught by seekers? What HAPPENED? Is-

"Okay calm down. Everyone is fine. How much do you remember?"

I scanned my memories. "Umm...falling in a river and, and..." I looked at him helplessly.

"I guess I _do_ need to explain."

**Later:**

"Bye and thank you so much!" I called to the kind nurse as we walked out the door.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said "anytime you just feel a little sick come on over."

"Looks like you've already got them wrapped around you're finger. And _please_ don't ever fall in the river again saving you wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Yes _Uncle_ Burns."

We got to the car and Burns handed me the phone. "Call Ian." He ordered. He's been worried sick about you. I promised you'd call him when you got out." I felt bad. I'd freaked everyone out. I should have been more careful. I felt miserable, _shouldn't have slipped, shouldn't have slipped..._

I dialed the other cell. Ian picked up before the first ring.

"Wanda? Wanda?" I was about to say "Ian" but then there was a computer's voice

"You have no more credit on your phone please see your nearest phone service..."

I dropped the phone. Burns stared at me jaw dropped "Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh's right"

**IPOV:**

_**Ring. **__**Ring.**_ Please be Wanda. Please be Wanda.

**"**Wanda? Wanda?" _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Wanda? WANDA?" I was shouting in the phone now.

I glanced up at Jared and Melanie who stared at me with anxious expressions.

"S**t!"

**A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMLY long wait. Just to let you know this chapter wouldn't have been posted if not for pwrmom2. Hope you enjoyed this. Cliffy. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one (need support). Please, please, please review.**


	7. Can't live without you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HOST.**

**Chapter 7**

**JAMPOV**

"What the h**l happened?" I asked. Just looking at Ian's expression it wasn't good.

"Jamie! Watch your language." Melanie chided. We all stared at Ian waiting for an answer.

"The phone. It-it just cut off,"

"What? Did Burns just get tired of you calling and hang up on you." I asked. It sounded stupid.

"No. I don't think so," said Jared.

Melanie voiced our fears for us "Seekers?"

"No it couldn't have..." yes it could have, I knew that.

_Ring. Ring. _

Ian opened the phone. He had a message. He quickly read it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell us?" I asked impatiently. This was _Wanda_ we were talking about.

He showed us all the message Mel snatched it up first

"Thank God" and smiled then she gave it to me.

_am fine. don't worry. no min. on phone. c u soon._

"Well what now?" I asked.

**WPOV:**

I was so excited when we reached the parking lot into the rest area they had chosen to meet us. I spotted the truck immediately. As we pulled into the parking lot I saw Ian jump out of the cab of the truck in broad daylight, but at that moment I didn't care. We parked on the other side of the lot and Ian ran over to the car. I jumped out and he picked me up and twirled me around. I wrapped my legs around him and we embraced each other.

"I love you Wanda."

"I love you too."

**A/N; I was going to write the rest of the scene but I think that it's best we leave Wanda and Ian in private for it. But I will say that here was mushy gushy and lovey dovey stuff in it. You can imagine how it went. What you did miss was Mel telling Wanda never to do that again and Jamie almost suffocating her in a bear hug while Jared just stood smiling in the back ground and said "Welcome back." Everyone was very happy on the rest of the ride home. When they got to the caves they told of their adventure. **

**Narrator:**

That night in Ian and Wanda's room there was a whispered conversation.

"Wanda, please promise me you'll never leave."

"Ian what if I die wouldn't that be leaving you? I can't promise to live forever."

"Don't talk like that. Do you trust me Wanda?

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say this: I won't _ever _let anything like that happen to you again. Do you trust me on that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I can't live without you."

"And I without you, Ian. I love you."

"Yes Wanda, I know. I love you too."

And in Melanie's and Jared's room:

"Mel, I was saving this for some other time...but what happened to Wanda the other day got me thinking. I love you Mel, ever since the day I ran into you so many years ago. Things happen that we don't plan for so I need to do something before anything else happens."

"And what would that be?"

Then getting down on one knee Jared pulled out a ring that he'd gotten on the raid "Melanie Stryder, I can't stand to be without you. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes. Oh God! Yes!"

**Final A/N: This end part. Give me some time to plan out part 2. The first chapter should be posted before the 2****nd**** week of next month. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
